forum_apocalypse_fwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Asnanii Grass
Asnanii Grass is a type of carnivorous plant that lives in the Grasslands. Life Cycle Asnanii grass usually begins life by devouring dead shoots of it's own species. New stalks grow, gaining essential nutrients from the corpses of the previous type of grass. Asnanii grass requires animal protein to live, so fields of Asnanii Grass rarely spread; however, if a large number of corpses happens to border an Asnanii field, the field can grow greatly, new plants growing in the corpses. Asnanii grass only release seeds when they are nearing death, or when they detect large amounts of organic matter in the area, though they keep seeds on hand at all times. When either of these conditions is met, the Asnanii grass develops seeds at the tip of it's stalk, which either fall to the ground or are blown away by strong winds. Most seeds that blow away die, but those who land near members of their own species or a convenient source of meat will often reach adulthood. Adult Asnanii grass appears very similar to the other golden grass around it. However, Asnanii plants have roots close to or even on the surface of the fields, and Asnanii fields can thus be identified by the distinctive web of golden-tan roots on the surface. Asnanii fields can also be identified by the unique brown color of dead Asnanii plants. Behavior Asnanii Grass doesn't act significantly different from other grass, under most circumstances. However, when they detect an animal, they will prepare long spines that inject a powerful, paralysis-inducing and numbing venom. A single sting is enough to make you numb enough to not notice multiple more stings. A thousand stings is enough to fully tranquilize an adult human male. Each plant has at least a hundred stingers, randomly spaced around a pod at the top of the stalk. The pod can easily be pulled off the stalk, attaching itself to the victim's skin. Once all of the tranquilizing venom has left the pod, it will begin to inject a digestive fluid that is equally powerful. The combination of many injections liquefies the target until nothing but bones remain. The shallow roots of the plants will then absorb the fluid remains of the animal. This unique hunting process also serves to warn passing travelers, and attract other prey. A lone, sleeping animal can be attractive to a passing predator, and if the predator decides to attempt to eat the first victim, the grass will have two animals to feed on. Abilities Asnanii Grass has two primary abilities that make it dangerous; the ability to detect prey, and it's venom. Asnanii grass possesses two venoms, a paralysis-inducing one and a flesh-liquefying one. The venom is stored in a pod that is covered in spines, which will inject the tranquilizer, then the digestive fluid. Asnanii grass also has the ability to detect animals; it has smell receptors on the stalk that allow it to detect both live animals and rotting flesh. The detection of rotting flesh will trigger a release of seeds, the detection of a live animal will result in the preparation of venom pods. Category:Groups Category:Species